You & Me -and the thread from the past-
by Akiame Kyuuran
Summary: Dia tidak bisa melupakan cintanya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa cinta tidak harus memiliki. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan pemuda yang dicintainya meski ia telah dibuang. Dia tidak ingin menyerah. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang dengan keras kepala mengikatkan diri pada benang itu, berharap benang tersebut benar-benar menjadi benang merah bagi mereka. SasuNaru, OOC, BxB, Yaoi, BL


_Masa lalu, masa kini serta masa depan adalah dua hal yang saling terkait_

 _Mereka terikat oleh benang-benang takdir_

 _Masa lalu memang sudah berlalu tapi ia menjadi sebab dari masa ini._

 _Terkadang seseorang terikat dan mengikatkan diri pada masa yang berlalu itu dengan suka rela_

 _Mereka tidak mampu terlepas dari bayang-bayang waktu yang telah terlewat_

 _Yang meninggalkan kenangan pahit-manis_

.

.

.

 **Narto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story © Akiame Kyuuran**

 **Title : You and Me… and the thread from the past**

 **Chapter : 1**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Fandom : Naruto**

 **Rate : T (buat sekarang)**

 **Warning : OOC, Yaoi, MxM, BL, Sho-Ai, Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, Author amatir, GaJe, acak – acakkan, Update ngak pasti, DLDR!**

 **~Cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata tanpa bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kedua remaja dengan warna rambut yang sangat kontras berjalan beriringan. Warna jingga keemasan senja mewarnai jalanan kota kala itu. Semilir angin yang cukup kencang meliukkan setiap helai rambut mereka._

" _Senja yang cantik ya, Sasuke," ujar remaja berambut pirang mencolok pada seorang pemuda lain yang berambut raven._

 _Sang pemuda berambut raven yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya mengangguk singkat seraya bergumam, "hn," dengan acuh tak acuh._

" _Huh…" si pirang mendengus bosan mendengar tanggapan singkat khas si raven. "Kenapa sih kau diam saja? Membosankan tahu!" protes si pirang, mulai jengah dengan sikap si raven yang diam semenjak mereka keluar dari area sekolah dan menapaki jalan menuju rumah yang memang searah._

" _Kau saja yang tidak bisa diam, Naruto," ia melirik sepintas lalu pada pemuda kuning di sebelahnya –Naruto– "diamlah! Aku sedang menikmati moment ini."_

 _Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mulutnya yang gatal ingin bicara kembali berkata, "ya… senjanya memang sangat indah."_

 _Sasuke menggeleng, meski tidak yakin kalau si pirang melihat gelenggannya sebab pemuda itu tengah menatap lurus ke jalanan yang kini berwarna keemasan. "Maksudku bukan moment tentang senjanya."_

" _Hum? Lalu apa?" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, dan mendapati pemuda itu balas menatapnya. Mereka saling bertatapan tapi tidak berhenti berjalan._

" _Menikmati moment kebersamaan denganmu," ungkapnya seraya mengulas senyum tipis yang ampuh untuk menaklukkan gadis-gadis. Dan tampaknya senyumannya ini juga berlaku sama bagi si pirang._

" _Uh-oh…" si pirang tersipu lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya._

 _Sasuke tersenyum geli, suka melihat bagaimana pipi tan tersebut terhiasi rona merah. Dia makhluk paling mempesona –menurutnya– di dunia ini yang mampu meruntuhkan balok es dalam hatinya, membuatnya terpikat dan jatuh cinta. Iya, Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal dingin itu luluh pada pemuda pirang berisik yang selalu kelebihan semangat ini._

" _Hei, dobe…" panggil Sasuke yang menuai delikan Naruto secara cuma-cuma._

" _Jangan memanggilku begitu, teme!" protesnya masih disertai delikan maut yang hanya membuat tawa Sasuke Uchiha meledak. Lucu… ya, bagi Sasuke delikan mata sewarna langit biru cerah itu begitu lucu sekaligus mempesona di waktu bersamaan. "Brengsek kau! Apa yang kau tertawakan!?" si pirang kuning meninju bahu Sasuke dan Sasuke makin terkikik geli, entah karena apa. "Dasar sinting," ledeknya._

Tok…

Tok….

Tok….

Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan sepasanng _onyx_ bergerak-gerak terganggu oleh keributan di depan pintu kamarnya. "Ckk!" Sasuke berdecak kesal ketika kesadarannya terseret ke kenyataan oleh gedoran di depan pintu kamar. Dalam hati ia menyumpahi siapapun yang sudah membangunkannya hingga mimpi indahnya harus berakhir, padahal tidak setiap hari ia bisa memimpikan pemuda pirang dengan mata laksana batu safir yang sampai detik ini tetap menjadi nomor satu di dalam hatinya.

"Tuan muda, Tuan besar sudah menunggu anda di meja makan," seru seorang pelayan dari balik pintu.

Sasuke mengerang kesal. "Baik, aku akan segera turun," kata Sasuke malas sebelum melempar selimut berwarna biru tuanya sembarangan, kemudian ia bangkit, menyeret diri untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi yang luas Sasuke menatap sosoknya yang terpantul di cermin besar. "Sudah tiga tahun ya…" gumam Sasuke ketika melihat pantulan dirinya. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari tiga tahun lalu. Matanya masih berwarna hitam, rambut juga masih hitam dan sudah agak memanjang –tapi tidak sepanjang kakaknya dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat memanjangkan rambut seperti kakaknya yang brengsek itu– rambutnya masih bermodel sama sebagaimana tiga tahun lalu yang kerap diolok mirip pantat ayam oleh Naruto –pemuda pirang yang pernah menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

Mengingat pemuda pirang itu Sasuke jadi teringat mimpinya. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu memimpikan sepengal-sepengal kenangan bersama pemuda pirang bermata safir tersebut. Sasuke bertanya-tanya adakah orang yang memimpikan kenangannya? Memimpikan ingatannya? _Tentu saja ada dan aku adalah bukti nyatanya,_ Sasuke menjawab sendiri pertanyaan itu. "Ha-ah…" Sasuke menghela nafas, jika dia tidak segera menghentikan pikirannya disini, ia yakin sampai berjam – jam kedepanpun ia akan terus memikir perihal pemuda itu sehingga ia tidak jadi turun ke meja makan untuk sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Jadi disinilah Uchiha Sasuke sekarang, berada di meja makan yang sama dengan kedua orang tuanya, menyantap sarapan pagi lezat penuh kebungkaman. Tidak ada satupun percakapan yang mengalir, hanya bunyi aktivitas makan merekalah yang terdengar.

Percayalah! Mereka ini saling mengenal bahkan merupakan sebuah keluarga meski yang terasa disini hanyalah atmosphere kesunyian. Ketika Sasuke tiba di meja makan dan mengucap selamat pagi kepada kedua orang tuanya, ayahnya hanya mengangguk sedangkan ibunya hanya memberi senyum tipis.

Suasana seperti ini sudah tidak asing lagi bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Semenjak kecil ia telah terbiasa makan bersama dengan suasana sepi senyap. Dan disaat-saat seperti inilah, Uchiha Sasuke samakin merindukan pemuda beriksik itu. Sasuke merindukan apapun darinya. Tubuhnya, senyumnya, candaannya, kebodohannya, kecerewetannya, kemarahannya bahkan panggilan _teme_ untuknya. Ia sangat rindu, dan semakin menjadi-jadi saja kerinduannya setiap hari.

Sedikit banyak Sasuke merasa dirinya amat konyol sebab selama tiga tahun ini sedikitpun ia tidak mampu berpaling dari masa-masa yang telah lewat. Dia tetap memikirkan pemuda yang entah masih mengingat dirinya atau tidak. Sasuke memang payah dalam melupakan, salahkan saja pada ingatannya yang terlalu tajam.

"Kau sudah selesai, Sasuke?" suara lembut ibunya menyapa indera pedengaran sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Oh, iya…" rupanya ia telah melamun sehingga tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah berhenti menyendok makanannya entah sejak kapan.

"Kau tidak suka makanannya, sayang?" tanya Mikoto –ibunya–

"Tidak, aku suka," ujar Sasuke kalem. Dia menyungingkan senyum kecil untuk sang ibu dan sang ibu membalas senyumannya. Bersikap lembut pada ibunya adalah hal yang mudah, berbeda dengan bila ia harus bersikap lembut pada sang ayah, Sasuke tidak yakin ia bisa bersikap lembut pada ayahnya karena ayahnya itu selalu membawa diri serius dan kaku.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha berdehem sebelum berkata, "aku juga sudah selesai." Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Dengan begini ia bisa segera pergi dari sini. Namun, baru saja Sasuke akan pamit kembali ke kamar supaya dapat berlamun-lamun ria mengenai pemuda kuning yang akhir-akhir ini semakin gencar menjajah pikirannya, Uchiha Fugaku sudah membuka mulut lebih cepat dari Sasuke. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu nak?" tanyanya. Ia memandang lekat putra keduanya, menanti jawaban yang akan membuat ia merasa puas dan bangga.

Sasuke manahan diri agar tidak memutar bola mata dan mendengus bosan. Dari sekian banyak bahasan pembicaraan, masalah pekerjaan berada di urutan paling akhir hal yang ingin Sasuke bahas setelah sarapan pagi terlebih di hari liburnya. "Baik," jawab ia singkat. Namun, ketika melihat mata ayahnya yang sewarna dengan matanya sendiri, Sasuke tahu bahwa ayahnya menunggu jawaban lain yang lebih rinci. "Rapat kemarin berjalan mulus, dan perusahaan Nara telah setuju untuk berkerjasama dalam proyek baru ini," tambah Sasuke, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menyembunyikan nada malasnya.

Fugaku mengangguk puas. "Baguslah kalau begitu besok ayah bisa tenang meninggalkan perusahaan di Konoha ini padamu."

"Kapan ayah akan berangkat?" tanya Sasuke. Diam-diam berharap ayahnya cepat kembali mengurusi perusahaan induk yang berada di Suna. Uchiha memang berasal dari Konoha tetapi saat muda ayahnya merantau negara tetangga, ke Suna kemudian mendirikan perusahaan disana, dan setelah sukses diapun mendirikan cabangnya di Konoha serta negara-negara lain.

"Nanti siang," jawab ayahnya seraya menyeruput kopi. Setelah meletakkan cangkir keramik mahal dengan motif kipas lambang keluarganya kembali ke posisi semula Fugaku menambahkan, "ayah akan tetap mengawasimu jadi kau jangan macam-macam. Ayah ingin kau mengurus perusahaan disini dengan baik."

'aku tidak pernah macam-macam' ingin sekali Sasuke berkata begitu tapi yang terucap dari mulutnya hanyalah kata, "iya," yang singkat. Apabila Sasuke pikir-pikir lagi kata 'aku tidak pernah macam-macam' sangatlah tidak cocok untuk dirinya. Sasuke hanya belum, belum ketahuan bertingkah macam-macam. Lagipula ia tidak akan senekat kakaknya karena orang yang ingin ia ajak berbuat nekat sudah menolak bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengutarakan ajakannya. "Akan kuurus perusahaan disini dengan baik. Ayah tenang saja," jamin Sasuke meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa semua akan aman di bawah kendalinya.

Uchiha Fugaku mengangguk. Dia mempercayakan cabang perusahaan yang terdapat di Konoha kepada Sasuke setelah anak sulungnya memberontak untuk kawin lari dengan pujaan hatinya yang tidak pernah diduga oleh Fugaku, menyebabkan ia menjatuhkan tanggung jawab penuh atas perusahaan cabang di negara ini ke tangan Sasuke.

Omong-omong soal cabang perusahaan dan Itachi, Sasuke jadi ingat bahwa kakak –yang menurutnya– paling brengsek sedunia saat ini sedang mengurus cabang perusahaan lain di Amegakure. Ya, karena ayahnya tidak dapat menemukan orang lain yang sejenius Itachi untuk mengurus perusahaan yang agak bermasalah di negara dengan curah hujan tertinggi tersebut maka Itachi-pun dimutasi kesana. Sasuke anggap kakaknya sangat beruntung masih bisa hidup tenang setelah aksi gilanya pada pesta keluarga besar Uchiha setahun lalu. Masih segar diingatan Sasuke bagaimana Itachi saat itu dengan bangganya mendeklarasikan bahwa ia akan menikah dengan manusia yang sudah membuatnya tergila-gila tanpa peduli apapun. Sasuke benci mengakui ini, namun Uchiha Itachi waktu itu terlihat sangat keren. Ia selalu tahu apa yang ia lakukan dan selalu tahu titik kelemahan orang lain hingga ia bisa memanfaatkannya untuk kepentingan sendiri. Inilah yang membuat Sasuke kagum sekaligus sebal pada kakaknya itu.

"Aku akan pergi keluar hari ini, jadi aku akan pergi ke kamar dan bersiap-siap," pamit Sasuke menghentikan pikirannya mengenai si jenius menyebalkan –Itachi–

"Pulanglah sebelum jam satu siang, Sasuke. Karena aku ingin nanti kau yang mengantarku ke bandara," wanti plus perintah ayahnya.

"Iya, ayah," Sasuke menyanggupi dengan patuh. Ia berbalik, meninggalkan pasangan suami istri yang sejak setahun ini menjadi agak dingin. _Ya, terimakasih untuk Itachi yang membuat hubungan mereka jadi renggang,_ pikir Sasuke mengungkap bahwa penyebab kerenggangan hubungan diantara kedua orang tuanya yaitu putra sulung mereka sendiri. Sasuke tahu setelah kepergian Itachi, ibunya menjadi lebih pendiam dan menjadi agak dingin pada ayahnya.

Bagaimanapun Uchiha Mikoto memang sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya –dan sangat memanjakkan mereka– jadi hatinya sangat hancur ketika Fugaku menjauhkan ia dari anak sulungnya. Mikoto menentang keras keputusan Fugaku yang tidak menyetujui hubungan Itachi dengan kekasihnya sehingga Itachi berbuat nekat lalu kawin lari dan menghilang setengah tahun di pedalaman Kirigakure bersama pasangan hidup pilihannya tanpa kabar hingga membuat Mikoto cemas setengah mati. Kemudian karena kesehatan Mikoto menurun drastis, Fugaku Uchiha pun –dengan sangat terpaksa– mencari Itachi dan memintanya mengurus cabang perusahaan di Amegakure meski dia masih sangat marah serta tidak setuju dengan pilihan Itachi. Hal ini membuat Mikoto sedikit tenang dan juga mulai membaik, setidaknya dengan begitu Mikoto akan bisa mengetahui kabar Itachi dengan mudah bahkan beberapa bulan sekali ia dapat pergi mengunjungi anak pertamanya.

Sasuke juga tahu, terdapat alasan lain mengapa ayahnya meminta Itachi mengurus perusahaan cabang di negeri hujan tersebut. Yaitu, supaya kakaknya jauh dari dirinya. Fugaku takut Itachi akan memberi pengaruh buruk pada Sasuke. Ya, ayahnya itu khawatir suatu saat ia akan melalukan hal yang sama seperti yang kakaknya lakukan. Sayang sekali, menurutnya kekhawatiran Fugaku itu tidaklah berdasar, sebab ia tidak mungkin melakukan kegilaan yang sama seperti kakaknya. Bukan, ini bukan karena Sasuke takut atau apa, hanya saja orang yang mampu menggerakkan kegilaannya sudah memutuskannya. Namikaze Naruto sudah melepaskan ia, jadi tiada alasan lagi bagi Sasuke untuk melakukan aksi seperti Itachi. Orang yang ia cintai tidak mau diperjuangkan lalu untuk apa ia melakukan kenekatan semacam itu? Tidak ada alasan sedikitpun untuk Sasuke.

 _Kecuali Namikaze Naruto berubah pikiraan._

.

.

.

Setelah dipikir-pikir Sasuke merasa harus berterimakasih pada Itachi yang dulu ketika masih memimpin perusahaan di Konoha membuat peraturan meliburkan seluruh karyawan dan aktivitas perusahaan pada hari sabtu dan minggu sehingga ia bisa berada disini. Di _Amber_ _café_.

Sejak seminggu lalu café ini telah menjadi café favorit Sasuke. Bukan karena ia sangat menyukai pelayanan, makanan maupun minuman yang disediakan di café ini, melainkan karena hanya dari sinilah ia dapat mengamati toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka dengan leluasa. Kaca di café ini satu arah, ia bisa melihat keluar namun orang-orang dari luar tidak bisa melihat kedalam. Hal ini memudahkannya untuk mengamati keluar tanpa disadari orang yang diamatinya.

Sasuke menyeruput _tomato juice_ pesanannya, di mejanya juga ada _tomato muffin_. Ia memesan bukan karena lapar _toh_ tadi pagi ia juga sudah sarapan. Ia memesan hanya karena orang-orang pasti akan menganggapnya penguntit apabila ia hanya diam memandangi toko bunga Yamanaka. Semua orang pasti berpikir bahwa ia memandangi gadis Yamanaka yang entah siapa namanya –Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin tahu. Apa kata ayahnya jika sampai mendengar kabar kalau anak bungsunya menguntit seorang gadis... _eh, tunggu! Ayah pasti akan sangat senang,_ pikir Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki berlapis _low sneakers_ dari bahan _jeans_ ke lantai marmer dengan tidak sabar. Ia mengecek jam tangan _rolex_ miliknya dan bertambah gelisah ketika jam segini orang itu belum muncul-muncul juga padahal seharusnya orang itu sekarang sudah mulai bekerja di toko bunga Yamanaka. "Ah…" seruan pelang itu lolos dari bibir Sasuke saat sosok familiar yang dinantikannya muncul dengan cengiran lima jari dan membungkuk. _Mungkin meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya_ , duga Sasuke.

Mata laksana malam gelap itu terus mengikuti setiap pergerakan pemuda yang tiga tahun lalu masih menyandang status sebagai miliknya dengan penuh minat. Sasuke mengamati pemuda itu dengan lapar dan sendu. Ia mendesah kecewa ketika pemuda itu masuk ke dalam sehingga matanya tidak mampu lagi menangkap sosok yang selalu berhasil menggairahkan hidupnya yang monoton.

Sasuke kembali menyeruput _tomato juice_ -nya yang kini tinggal setengah. Dia menatap malas perempuan cantik berambut pirang pucat pemilik toko Bunga tersebut. Yang ingin dilihat Sasuke saat ini adalah Namikaze Naruto, bukan perempuan itu. Jadi Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap _tomato muffin-_ nya dengan tidak berselera. Perihal tomato… Sasuke jadi teringat hari pertemuan kembali dengan Naruto.

 **Flashback**

Hari itu cerah, secerah mata milik putra tunggal Namikaze Minato. Sasuke duduk di pinggir jendela kantor, memandangi langit sambil menggigit tomat segar kesukaannya. Seseorang menggetuk pintu ruangannya menarik perhatian Sasuke dari langit cerah.

"Masuk," perintahnya mempersilahkan siapapun yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk dan segera menghadap dirinya. "Apa keperluannmu?" ia bertanya begitu sosok Juugo –asisten pribadi sekaligus informannya– terlihat.

Juugo menunduk hormat. "Dia sudah kembali," ujar Juugo yang langsung membuat senyum langka Uchiha Sasuke terkembang sempurna.

"Benarkah? Kapan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menyembunyikan nada antusias dalam suaranya. Ia pasti akan melonjak-lonjak tidak jelas saking senangnya seandainya ia tidak teringat akan martabatnya sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal _cool._

"Semalam. Sekitar pukul 09.20 malam dia tiba di bandara," lapor Juugo.

"Cari tahu dimana dia tinggal sekarang," perintah Sasuke. Matanya berbinar-binar, seolah gairah hidupnya telah kembali.

Juugo tersenyum kecil melihat antusiasme atasannya yang begitu meluap. "Kalau mengenai itu saya sudah tahu. Namikaze-san tinggal di rumah lamanya."

"Bagus," kata Sasuke puas. Tidak salah ia mempekerjakan Juugo, kerjanya sangat cepat dan tepat.

 **Flashback end**

Kembali kesaat ini. Sasuke melamunkan Naruto –ya, gara-gara informasi kembalinya Naruto ke Konoha Sasuke makin sering melamun. Memang benar mereka sudah putus, tapi Sasuke tidak dapat berhenti mencemaskan Naruto terlebih setelah tahu bahwa Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina telah meninggal, kira-kira empat bulan setelah mereka berpisah.

Setelah Naruto memutuskannya dengan alasan bodoh itu, ia pindah ke Kumo berserta kedua orang tuanya. Dan memutus segala kontak dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, jadi dia menyuruh Juugo –bawahan terpercayanya– untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Naruto. Memakan setengah tahun –yang terasa lama bagi Sasuke– sampai akhirnya ia menemukan keberadaan Naruto. Walaupun telah tahu keberadaan Naruto, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menemui Naruto karena berbagai tuntutan. Ya, tuntutan pekerjaan, tuntutan pemuda pirang tersebut serta tuntutan egonya. Jika Sasuke memaksa menemui Naruto, maka ia yakin Naruto malah akan membencinya. Setidaknya Sasuke ingin Naruto merindukannya dulu–ya, seandainya Naruto masih mencintai dirinya.

Sasuke selalu menanti-nanti ke pulangan Naruto ke konoha. Ia yakin pemuda itu pasti akan kembali ke negara ini dan ke kota ini cepat atau lambat sebab Naruto sangat mencintai tanah kelahirannya. Dan apabila saat itu tiba, Sasuke berharap Naruto mengubah keputusan lalu kembali padanya. Semoga saja seperti itu, tapi Sasuke tahu untuk meyakinkan Namikaze Naruto bukanlah hal mudah. Pemuda itu keras kepala sama seperti dirinya.

Dulu Sasuke masih kecil dan tidak tahu apapun. Kini ia menyesal membiarkan Naruto pergi. Mungkin tiga tahun lalu dirinya terlalu pengecut ketika menyadari perkataan Naruto ada benarnya sehingga ia melepaskan Naruto. Namun, kali ini Sasuke sudah mampu berdiri sendiri. Dia sudah menemukan keberanian apalagi setelah melihat aksi gila Itachi yang menginspirasinya. Meski Sasuke tidak ingin mengakui ini, tetapi benar adanya bahwa aksi gila Itachi telah memberikan sebuah keberanian pada dirinya yang pengecut.

Tiga menit berlalu dan Naruto belum kunjung muncul. Sasuke penasaran apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu di dalam? Dia tidak sedang berbuat hal aneh-aneh dengan salah satu pekerja disana bukan? Sasuke paranoid sendiri, tidak bisa dicegah pikirannya memunculkan berbagai macam prasangka-prasangka yang mendidihkan darahnya. "Haahh…." Hela nafas si raven terdengar. Ia tahu Naruto bukan tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu –ya, hanya jika Naruto belum berubah– bahkan saat mereka pacaranpun mereka cuma melakukan sekedar ciuman, saling sentuh dan raba tanpa pernah dia memasukkan barang kebanggaannya ke lubang sempit nan nikmat milik Namikaze Naruto. _Oh, sekarang akulah yang berpikiran aneh-aneh._

Sembari menunggu lelaki yang membuatnya jadi penguntit dadakan, Sasuke memikirkan seperti apa nanti dirinya akan muncul di hadapan Naruto. Kemunculan yang terlalu tiba-tiba terdengar tidak keren sama sekali dan pasti membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa tahu kepulangannya ke Konoha, terlebih Sasuke sedikitpun tidak berniat mengaku kalau ia selalu menguntit pemuda itu di kala sengang. Lagipula sebenarnya Sasuke gengsi jika harus menemui Naruto. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, tiga tahun lalu saat mereka berpisah, Sasuke yang terlalu _shock_ dengan keputusan Naruto mengatakan bahwa selamanya ia tidak ingin menemui Naruto lagi. Jika ia menemui Naruto secara sengaja maka berarti ia menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Namun, rasa rindunya juga meledak-ledak. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali kembali merengkuh tubuh yang beraroma citrus itu.

Tepat lima menit. Akhirnya pencuri hati Sasuke muncul. Sasuke segera mengamati Naruto. Tidak sedikitpun ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke menarik kesimpulan bahwa pemuda itu bertambah tinggi. Tidak banyak yang berubah, kulitnya masih berwarna _tan_ menggoda, bibirnya tetap merah, masih ada guratan mirip kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, matanya masih seindah batu safir dan rambutnya masih tetap berwarna pirang –kuning. Tiga tahun tidak banyak merubah pemuda itu. Tapi, Sasuke akui dalam hati bahwa Naruto terlihat makin keren walau tidak sekeren dirinya.

Saat ini Sasuke sungguh ingin berlari, menyebrangi jalan, mendatangi toko bunga Yamanaka itu lalu menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. Memeluk erat pemua tersebut dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Sasuke tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia merasa segelisah ini. Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya merasakan gairah hidup yang sesungguhnya. Setelah bertemu dengan Naruto hidupnya yang monoton mulai menjadi lebih dinamis, lebih berwarna dan lebih menarik. Naruto adalah warna hidupnya, semangatnya, gairahnya, pemicu kegilaanya. Dan pemikiran ini membuat ide untuk menghampiri Naruto semakin terdengar menggiurkan. Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat keatas, membentuk lekuk senyum kecil yang mampu menjerat siapapun dalam pesona dan pendambaan. Tapi, sungguh disayangkan, senyum itu tidaklah lama mangkir di wajah sang Uchiha. Lengkungan keatas itu lenyap, bibirnya membentuk garis datar, alisnya nyaris menyatu, dahinya berkerut dan ekspressi yang ia tunjukkan jelas menandakan ketidak sukaan.

Manik hitam Sasuke menatap nyalang apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Namikaze Naruto tertawa bersama seorang perempuan berambut indigo dan bermata pucat, ciri-ciri ini mengingatkan Sasuke pada Hyuuga Neji, salah satu koleganya. Perempuan yang sepantaran dengan Naruto itu menguarkan aura keibuan. Perempuan kalem yang lembut. Tidak perlu menjadi seorang ahli dalam percintaan, sekali lihat saja Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa perempuan itu tertarik pada Naruto. Pipi putihnya merona merah setiap kali Naruto tersenyum padanya dan mata pucat perempuan tersebut tidak lepas dari sosok Naruto.

Sasuke menggeram tertahan –tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian– _apa-apaan dia? Menggoda perempuan?_ Batin Sasuke kesal. Api cemburu membakar dadanya. Ia tahu, ia tidak berhak merasa cemburu ataupun kesal sebab ia bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagi Naruto. Tapi, benarkah begitu? Benarkah ia bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagi Naruto? Tiga tahun ini Sasuke tidak pernah berpaling, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melirik perempuan ataupun lelaki lain. Sasuke hanya tertarik pada Naruto, sejak mengenal pemuda itu Sasuke tahu bahwa dia sudah tidak bisa berpaling lagi, ia telah terjerat dalam pesona sang Namikaze, dan tidak mampu melepaskan diri dari jerat pesona tersebut.

Sasuke hanya menatap pemandangan yang membuat panas hatinya dalam diam. Ia tetap memasang ekspressi datar dan menyedot _tomato juice_ -nya yang kini tinggal seperempat.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Sasuke memutar otak, mencari-cari cara yang tepat untuk memunculkan diri di hadapan Naruto. Memberi penjelasan bagaimana ia langsung tahu kepulangan Naruto ke negara ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tidak mungkin Sasuke mengatakan sejujurnya bahwa dia mengawasi Naruto selama tiga tahun ini bukan? Sungguh, Sasuke tidak tahu respon apa yang akan diberikan Naruto padanya. Ia merasa otaknya menumpul, selalu begini setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan Namikaze Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa menjadi orang bodoh.

Harus segera menemui Naruto. Hal inilah yang jelas diketahui Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi hanya untuk melihat Naruto dari kejauhan dan menyaksikan adegan-adegan yang membuat darahnya mendidih. Ia paham ini salah, bagaimanapun status mereka saat ini hanya sekedar mantan. Tapi kecemburuan bukanlah hal yang bisa dicegah olehnya dan sebenarnya entah mengapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa Naruto adalah mantannya, ia tidak merasa bahwa hubungan diantara mereka telah berakhir. Ia hanya merasa bahwa mereka hanya sedang menjauh, menjaga jarak untuk sementara waktu. Sasuke merasa masih terdapat jalinan benang yang mengikat mereka. Tapi mungkin ini hanya sekedar bentuk dari kepercayaan dirinya yang berlebihan. Sebuah optimisme dari harapan yang berekembang biak dalam hati juga pikirannya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menyedot minumannya dan beranjak pergi setelah membayar pesanannya.

 _Mungkin lain kali. Tidak hari ini. Tapi, pasti aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi. Jika perasaanmu telah berubah maka aku akan merubahnya lagi… Jika perasaanmu padaku telah hilang maka aku akan memunculkannya lagi. Jika kau sudah tidak mencintaiku maka aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku. Hanya padaku. Selamanya, selama aku masih hidup tidak akan kuserahkan dirimu pada siapapun. Tidak pada perempuan itu, tidak pada perempuan manapun, tidak pada siapapun, bahkan meski kau mencintainya. Kau milikku dan hanya boleh jatuh cinta padaku. Itu kenyataan yang kukenal tiga tahun lalu, kenyataan yang kau berikan padaku dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya lenyap._ –pikir Sasuke posesif tingkat dewa. Dengan santai ia keluar dari _Amber café_ menuju mobil _Lamborghini_ hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

"Naruto, Hinata! Apa kalian akan terus mengobrol atau kembali bekerja?" seru Yamanaka Ino dengan nada menegur kedua karyawannya yang sedari tadi terus-terusan mengobrol. Yamanaka Ino, perempuan muda berusia 21 tahun, seumuran dengan kedua orang yang tadi ditegurnya. Umurnya memang masih tergolong muda, namun kini ia telah mengambil alih pengurusan toko Bunga Yamanaka yang turun temurun.

"Maaf, maaf…" kata Naruto disertai cengiran andalannya. Meskipun ia berkata demikian namun jelas sekali bahwa ia tidak ada merasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Kami sedang ngobrol soal bela diri. Ternyata Hinata-chan pernah ikut Judo lho, Ino," ceritanya tanpa diminta.

"Eh, benarkah itu, Hinata?" Ino nampak terkejut, tidak sekalipun pernah disangka olehnya jika karyawan sekaligus salah satu sahabatnya semasa SMA yang berimage lemah lembut itu ternyata pernah ikut suatu bela diri. "Berarti sama dengan Sakura ya?" Ino menerawang, mengingat sahabatnya yang lain yang sekarang berprofessi sebagai seorang dokter.

"Kalau Sakura itu Karate," ujar Hinata meluruskan. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju meja yang dipenuhi banyak tangkai bunga dengan bermacam-macam warna. Tangan putihnya mulai memilah-milah bunga, mengambil tangkai demi tangkai untuk disatukan dan dirangkai menjadi sebuah karangan bunga yang cantik.

"Oh…" Ino hanya ber'oh'ria, ia memang tidak terlalu paham masalah bela diri, ia lebih paham perihal jenis-jenis bunga, kosmetik dan barang-barang bermerk. Ino berjalan ke salah satu meja, mengambil satu buket bunga _calla lily_. Dibawanya buket bunga tersebut setelah ia melilitkan sebuah pita cantik disana, ia lalu menyerahkan rangkaian bunga tersebut kepada Naruto yang entah sejak kapan hanya diam melamun. Ino mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, dan mendapati sebuah _Lamborghini_ hitam mengkilat melaju mulus di jalan aspal. "Kau suka _Lamborghini_?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuat Naruto tersentak kaget oleh kehadiran Ino yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah kirinya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Tidak juga," ujarnya acuh tak acuh. "Itu bunganya?" ia menunjuk karangan bunga yang dipegang Ino.

Ino membuat anggukan singkat, rambut pirang pucatnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda ikut bergoyang searah dengan gerakan kepalanya. "Ya, antarkan ini ke rumah orang itu. Harus cepat ya, Naruto!"

"Baik," sanggup Naruto singkat seraya menerima karangan bunga yang disodorkan Ino.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino mencegah langkah Naruto yang hendak mengantarkan pesanan bunga. Ia merasa aneh dengan sikap pemuda kuning di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba jadi agak murung.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto mencoba meyakinkan dengan senyuman lebarnya. Namun, siapapun tahu bahwa senyum tersebut tidak mencapai matanya.

Dahi Ino berkerut tapi memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. "Cepat kembali ya! Masih ada beberapa pesanan lagi yang harus diantar tapi belum kubuat."

"Baik, baik…" seru Naruto berusaha terlihat ceria. Ia melangkahkan kaki, alamat si pemesan bunga tidaklah jauh dari sini hingga ia cukup kesana dengan berjalan kaki.

 _Lamborghini_ , Naruto teringat. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengerti tentang jenis mobil, tetapi ia cukup tahu jenis mobil yang satu itu, sebab mobil tersebut adalah jenis mobil favorit seseorang yang sangat spesial baginya. Sepintas lalu Naruto kira ia melihat sosok tersebut, berjalan cepat dari dalam _café Amber_ depan tempatnya bekerja. Tapi hal itu segera ditepis Naruto, karena menurutnya orang itu tidak mungkin berkeliaran di tempat semacam ini. _Orang itu saat ini mungkin sedang berada di dalam restoran bintang lima, mengenakan setelan terbaik dan makan makanan terbaik ditemani seorang wanita tercantik,_ Naruto meringis saat memikirkan bagian terakhir, menepis rasa sesak yang hinggap di dalam hati Naruto menyimpulkan intinya adalah _Tidak mungkin orang itu berada di café Amber yang murah serta biasa-biasa saja_. Ya, itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

Ngomong-ngomong mengenai orang itu yang disebut-sebut oleh Naruto, dia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seseorang yang pernah memberinya cinta yang begitu besar sehingga membuat ia merasa takut. Naruto tahu betul bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintai dirinya… tapi itu dulu, hanya bagian dari masa lalu yang tidak akan pernah mampu ia lupakan. Dalam pikirannya, sekarang pemuda _raven_ tersebut telah menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik dan patut untuk diberi cinta sebesar itu.

Diam-diam senyum kecil berkesan sendu mengembang dan bahkan ia sendiri tidak menyadari keberadaan senyum tersebut tak kala mata birunya menatap kembali rangkaian bunga _calla lily._ Menyesal? Apakah ia menyesal hingga bunga cantik yang kini ditatapnya juga terlihat sendu? _Tidak!_ Naruto menggeleng, menepis bayangan penyesalan yang coba meraih kesadarannya. _Aku tidak menyesal_ , ajaran ini ditanamkannya kuat-kuat ke dalam hati serta pikiran karena ia yakin keputasannya tiga tahun lalu adalah hal yang tepat.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari _calla lily_ ke langit cerah hari ini, tanpa mampu dicegah ia berpikir apakah saat ini orang itu juga memandang langit sama sepertinya? Sedetik kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Cukup sampai disini, ia harus segera menghentikan pikirannya mengenai Uchiha Sasuke. Yang harus dia pikirkan saat ini adalah pekerjaan. Ia harus segara mengantarkan bunga ini ke alamat yang dituju, jika ia terlalu lama nona satu-satunya dari keluarga Yamanaka itu bisa marah-marah dan mengomeli dirinya sepanjang hari. Bos perempuannya yang satu itu memang cerewet. Sangat malah.

.

.

.

Jangan tanya apa yang tengah dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke sekarang. Andai ayahnya tahu ia pasti sudah ditegur karena sedari tadi hanya bengong memandangi langit biru yang hari ini terlihat bersih tanpa banyak awan putih yang menggantung. Sekembalinya dari _café Amber_ Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengurung diri disana. Dia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasa serisau ini. Sesekali ia menghela nafas, ekspressi datarnya tidak terbaca saat ia terus melihat ke langit biru dari balik jendela kecil di kamar.

 _Namikaze Naruto_.

Nama tersebut berulang kali berputar di dalam kepala Sasuke. Dia terus berpikir kenapa ia bisa jadi segila ini hanya karena seorang pemuda yang entah kini memikirkannya atau tidak. Sasuke tidak bisa seperti ini terus, ia merasa kalau ia harus segera menemui Naruto sebelum ia sepenuhnya menjadi gila. Sasuke ingin bertemu dengannya. Merasa begini lemah dan tak berdaya sungguh menyedihkan. Dia tidak yakin apa Naruto akan mau menemuinya setelah perkataannya tiga tahun lalu. Sungguh, dari dalam hatinya, Sasuke menyesal telah mengatakan kata-kata itu, mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin lagi berjumpa dengan Naruto. Sasuke sejak awal tahu, kata-kata yang ia ucapkan tersebut hanyalah sebuah omong kosong, cuma gertakan semata supaya Naruto tidak jadi pergi meninggalkannya. Berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang satu itu memang selalu membuat dia menjadi orang yang berbeda, bukan dalam artian negative melainkan sebaliknya.

Sasuke akui ia memang tergila-gila dengan Namikaze Naruto, sosok yang mampu membuat dia keluar dari kebiasaan hidupnya. Naruto adalah warnanya, Naruto ekspressinya, Naruto adalah penyemangatnya, Naruto adalah kehangatannya dari sikap dingin lingkungan serta dirinya sendiri. Dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang kekurangan ekspressi membuat Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan kekurangan ekspressi. Lalu Naruto datang, menyodorkan segala tingkah laku yang selalu memancing ekspressi-ekspressi serta perasaan-perasaan baru dalam hatinya. Dan dia merasa lebih hidup sejak mengenal Naruto. Sejak jatuh cinta pada Naruto, Sasuke tahu ia tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta pada yang lain lagi.

.

.

.

"Hahhh akhirnya selesai juga~" Naruto berseru riang. Menghempaskan diri di sebuah sofa panjang nan empuk berwarna ungu muda yang berada di dalam toko Yamanaka. Dia tidak menyangka kalau hari ini banyak sekali pesanan bunga dan dia harus bolak-balik mengantarkan.

Suara kikikan perempuan membuat Naruto menoleh dan memberi pandangan aneh. "Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini, terimakasih," perempuan yang tidak lain adalah Ino tersenyum seraya menyodorkan sekaleng _cola_ dingin ke hadapan Naruto.

" _Thanks,"_ ujarnya singkat balas tersenyum pada Ino sambil menerima _cola_ dingin tersebut, tanpa banyak bicara ia membuka kaleng _cola_ -nya dan segera meneguk isinya, mendesah nikmat ketika cairan itu menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering. Naruto melirik sekilas pada Ino yang duduk di sofa satu dudukan. Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa tapi ia seperti melihat kilat jahil di mata Ino. Naruto memincing curiga.

"Hinata~ kemarilah~" panggil ino dengan nada _sing a song_ yang membuat Naruto merinding geli.

"Jangan memanggil seseorang dengan nada begitu Ini, kau membuatku takut," kata Naruto yang menuai delikan tidak terima oleh putri kesayangan Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Jangan merusak _mood_ baikku, Naruto," desis Ino memicing mata, memasang tampang galak pada Naruto yang membuat lelaki itu tergelak. Dan Ino mendengus, tahu kalau wajah galaknya tidak akan mempan pada siapapun.

"Kenapa memanggilku, Ino? Kamu perlu sesuatu? Apa ada pesanan lagi?" tanya Hinata seraya menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata.

Ino menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak… tidak ada… tidak ada lagi," ujarnya berulang-ulang dengan nada ringan yang membuat Naruto menebak bahwa Ino tengah berada dalam _mood_ terbaiknya hari ini. "Tidak ada pesanan lagi, semua sudah diantar Naruto."

"Kamu terlihat senang Ino," ucap Hinata mengungkap apa yang ada di kepala Naruto. Tampaknya bukan hanya Naruto saja yang menyadari keriangan Ino. "Apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" tanya Hinata dengan suara kalem nan lembutnya.

Lagi-lagi Ino menggeleng beberapa kali sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto hanya mengangkat alisnya heran atas kelakuan bos wanitanya sedangkan Hinata tersenyum maklum –mungkin ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku Ino, mengingat mereka satu SMA dulu– " _Well_ , Hinata-chan kenapa kau tidak duduk dulu… ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian."

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, duduklah dulu Hinata, tidak enak ngobrol sambil bicarakan?"

"Um…" Hinata mengangguk dan mencari-cari tempat dimana sekiranya ia bisa duduk, namun di dalam toko Yamanaka hanya terdapat sofa satu dudukan yang tengah diduduki oleh Ino dan satunya lagi sofa yang… BLUSSHH pipi Hinata bersemu merah ketika ia melihat satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia duduki adalah di sebelah Naruto.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Ino pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"A-ano… se-sebaiknya aku… berdiri saja, ee, um…" Ino menahan tawanya ketika menyadari kegagapan Hinata yang tiba-tiba kambuh.

"Hei, Naruto geser sedikit! Biarkan Hinata-chan duduk! Kau ini ck… ckk… ckkk…" Ino berdecak, menggelengkan kepala dengan dramatis seakan Naruto ialah pemuda tak tahu sopan santun yang tega membiarkan perempuan berdiri.

"Oh, maaf. Kau mau duduk, Hinata?" Naruto bergeser, acuh tak acuh pada Ino yang menatapnya dengan kerlingan jahil. _Ada apa dengan perempuan satu ini?_ Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Aa… I-iya…" perlahan tapi pasti Hinata melangkah dan duduk di samping Naruto, pipinya memerah sempurna.

Ino menahan cekikan yang ingin ia lontarkan. Dia tahu benar bahwa Hinata –sahabat semenjak ia duduk di bangku SMA– menyukai Naruto sejak pandangan pertama lelaki pirang tersebut berdiri di depan toko bunganya. "Nah, begini lebih baik kan?" tutur Ino sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan? Sikap riangmu membuatku merinding," kata Naruto. Dia meneguk lagi _cola_ pemberian Ino.

"Berhenti mencoba merusak _mood_ -ku Naruto." Ino menatap tajam Naruto tapi tatapan tajamnya tidak berefek apapun bagi Naruto yang sudah kebal dengan segala macam tatapan tajam apapun. "Sebenarnya aku ada permintaan pada kalian," ujar Ino bersamaan dengan senyum dan nada riangnya yang kembali.

"A-apa itu?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada gagapnya karena dia duduk tepat di samping orang yang disukainya membuat ia gugup.

Ekspressi Ino menjadi serius –meski binar kebahagiaan tidak luntur dari wajah cantiknya– saat ia berkata, "aku ingin pergi sebentar saja… mungkin tiga jam-an."

"Lalu? Kau mau kami melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku ingin kalian menjaga toko selama aku pergi… dan… um… jangan sampai ayah tahu kalau aku pergi, ya?! Ya?" Ino mengatupkan kedua tanganya, membuat gesture memohon.

"Oke," setuju Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, bos?"

"Naruto! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil begitu. Panggilan itu tidak cocok untukku!" protes Ino.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Kau mau pergi kemana, Ino?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaan, tahu bahwa Ino tidak akan menjawab bila ia memanggilnya seperti Bos. Tapi, entah mengapa itu telah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto, ia selalu memanggil atasan ia bekerja dengan sebutan Bos.

"Kencan~" jawab Ino dengan nada yang dipanjang-panjangkan.

"Ternyata ada juga yang mau denganmu."

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto?"

"Ti-tidak," elak Naruto saat melihat Ino seperti siap tempur dengannya.

"Ya, sudah itu saja yang ingin kukatakan. Ku hampir terlambat ah… sudah jam segini," Ino ribut sendiri. Ia membenahi tatanan rambut pirang pucatnya yang kini diikat ekor kuda dengan pita berwarna ungu yang senada dengan gaun selutut yang ia kenakan. "Kalian jaga toko baik-baik ya! Dan jangan bilang pada siapapun kalau aku pergi kencan hari ini. Um, jika ada yang tanya katakan saja aku pergi… pergi.. ke perpustakaan."

"Tidak akan ada yang percaya kau e perpustakaan Ino," celetuk Naruto membuat Ino merengut. "Hei, aku cuma mengatakan kenyataan. Tidak bermaksud mengejekmu hehe…"

"Kalau begitu katakan saja aku mencari bunga atau apa. Jangan bilang kalian tidak tahu kemana aku pergi."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa harus dirahasiakan?" Hinata yang sedari tadi diam saja mengamati pembicaraan Ino-Naruto ikut buka mulut.

"Ya, begitulah… haahh…" Ino mendesah lelah. "Ayahku tidak akan suka jika tahu aku pergi kencan. Betapa kolotnya dia kan?"

"Baiklah, kami akan menjaga toko dengan baik. Iya kan, Hinata?"

"I-iya…" sahut Hinata gugup. Ia menunduk ketika Naruto bertanya padanya.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat." Ino berdiri, beranjak keluar tapi sebelum mencampai pintu keluar ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. "Aku bisa meliburkan toko ini, bagaimana? Kalian mau ikut? Barangkali ini bisa menjadi _double date_?" Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata menggoda.

"I-ino!" tegur Hinata dengan muka merah padam.

"Tidak aku menjaga toko saja," tolak Naruto sambil memutar bola mata malas menangapi ajakan Ino.

"Ya, ya terserah… _jaa…_ tidak masalah kalau kalian tidak mau, besenang-senang ya kalian berdua?" pamitnya sebelum hilang secara sempurna di balik pintu.

"Haah… dia itu ada-ada saja," kata Naruto sepeninggalan Ino. "Iya, kan Hinata?"

"I-iya," jawab Hinata. "Um… sssepertinya aku kan melihat rangkaian bunga disana," ujarnya tidak tahan dengan kegugupan yang menjadi-jadi. Hinata-pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih asyik duduk-dudukan sambil meneguk _cola._

 _Drrt… drrtt… drrtt.._

Ponsel Naruto bergetar tepat saat Hinata berlalu. Naruto tersenyum lebar mengetahui nama orang yang mengiriminya pesan. Itu adalah sepupunya. Anak dari saudara perempuan ibunya yang kini ada di luar negeri. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto membalas pesan sapaan dari sepupunya sambil bertanya-tanya kapankah saudaranya tersebut kembali ke Konoha. Terakhir kali yang ia tahu, sepupunya tersebut menikah dengan lelaki –yang kata sepupunya– gila sekali. Dan sekarang sepupunya beserta suaminya itu tinggal di luar negeri. Yang Naruto tak tahu negeri mana itu. Lagipula Naruto tidak tahu seperti apa sosok lelaki yang menjadi suami sepupunya, ia penasaran bagaimana rupa lelaki yang jatuh cinta pada sepupunya. Pasti ia adalah lelaki yang bermental baja.

.

.

.

"Baik-baik di rumah," wanti Fugaku.

Pemuda berambut raven itu mengangguk singkat. "Hati-hati, ayah," ujarnya seraya agak membungkukkan badan.

Fugaku, selaku sang ayah dari pemuda berambut raven tersebut menghampiri anak bungsunya. Dia menepuk pelan pundak anaknya. "Kau satu-satunya anak yang bisa kuandalkan," kata Fugaku. "Jaga Mikoto dan juga perusahaan dengan baik." Setelahnya Fugaku beralih pada istrinya -Mikoto. Fugaku lalu mencium dahi istrinya secara singkat. "Aku kembali bulan depan."

"Hati-hati," ucap Mikoto tawar.

Diam-diam Sasuke menghela nafas menyaksikan hubungan dingin orang tuanya. Mikoto nampaknya masih kesal, ia belum bisa menerima keputusan Fugaku tentang Itachi. Padahal sudah setahun lebih berlalu dan mereka berdua masih teguh dengan pendirian masing-masing. Mikoto memang merupakan tipe ibu yang sangat memanjakan anak-anaknya, ia begitu menyayangi buah hatinya hingga apapun yang dilakukan anaknya di mata Mikoto itu adalah hal yang benar, anaknya tidak bersalah dan tidak pernah salah –bahkan seandainya salah satu anaknya membunuh orangpun Mikoto akan selalu membela mereka.

Mata Sasuke beralih memandangi hiruk pikuk di bandara. Ya, sekarang ia berserta ibunya sedang berada di bandara untuk mengantar ayahnya yang akan berangkat ke Suna dan berencana baru akan kembali bulan depan.

Pengumuman tentang keberangkatan pesawat Fugaku terdengar. Pria paruh baya yang berwibawa itupun langsung beranjak setelah memberi anggukan pamit pada keluarganya.

Ibu dan anak itu menatap kepergian Fugaku dengan ekspressi yang sama. Tawar. Sasuke tidak membenci ayahnya, sedikitpun tidak, hanya saja terkadang Sasuke merasa sebal pada ayahnya yang terlalu _workholic_ , egois, kaku dan serius. Sasuke pikir sekali-sekali ayahnya tersebut butuh liburan agar tidak terlalu stress dengan pekerjaan hingga sekaku itu. Ya, mungkin bersama Mikoto sehingga mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan.

Begitu punggung tegap Fugaku sepenuhnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Mikoto beralih pada anaknya yang melamun. "Sayang, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," Sasuke tersenyum kecil pada ibunya. Sasuke selalu menghormati ibunya. Mikoto begitu lembut, bertolak belakang dengan Fugaku yang keras dan dingin, ibunya ini jauh lebih lembut dan ramah. Bila Fugaku jarang sekali tersenyum dan selalu memaksakan kehendak maka Mikoto murah senyum serta selalu menghormati keputusan Sasuke. Sasuke tahu ibunya begitu perhatian padanya, dan hal inila yang membuat Sasuke tidak berani berlaku ketus kepada sang ibu. Lagipula ibunya bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa ia ketusi atau ia dingini.

 _Sama seperti Naruto_. "Haah..." tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas saat lagi-lagi teringat putra tunggal Namikaze Minato dan Kushina.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Mikoto bertanya dengan nada penuh perhatian.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," lagi-lagi ia menjawab pertanyaan ibunya menggunakan kata-kata yang sama.

Alis Mikoto yang rapi terangkat. "Kamu ada masalah, Sasuke?" Sasuke menggeleng sebagai respon, membuat Mikoto tidak puas. "Apa ayahmu membuat kamu susah? Apa kamu lelah dengan perkerjaan di kantor. Kalau Sasuke lelah, Sasuke liburan saja," Mikoto memberi saran. Dia menggandeng lengan anaknya yang sudah lebih tinggi daripada dirinya, ia mengajak Sasuke pergi dari sana sebab Fugaku saat ini pasti sudah berada dalam pesawat dan tidak ada hal lagi yang dapat mereka lakukan di bandara ini.

"Liburan?" Sasuke membeo perkataan Mikoto. Ia mengikuti langkah ibunya yang menggiring dirinya ke tempat mobil mereka terpakir.

"Ya... liburan. Tidak ada salahnya bukan? Ibu pikir Sasuke sudah berkerja keras akhir-akhir ini, dan refreshing sebentar tidak akan membuat perusahaan Uchiha bangkrut," Mikoto memberi saran dan Sasuke entah mengapa merasa ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik saran ibunya. Benar saja, tidak sampai setengah menit kemudian ia mendapati bahwa kecurigaannya terbukti benar dari bibir merah Mikoto yang memberi usulan, "kamu butuh tempat yang menyegarkan. Bagaimana jika di negara Ame? Hujan dapat membuat tenang dan menyegarkanmu, sayang."

"Tidak, ibu," tolak Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang. Dia menambahi perkataannya barusan dengan sebuah gelengan mantap yang menegaskan penolakan atas usulan ngaco ibunya.

 _Yeah, liburan terdengar menggiurkan, tapi jika harus ke negara hujan itu dan bertemu Itachi..._ Sasuke tidak akan berpikir ulang untuk menolak secara tegas. Dia bertanya-tanya mungkinkah ibunya itu sudah lupa kalau hubungannya dengan Itachi sangat tidak sehat? Lupakah ibunya bahwa ia selalu tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak meneriaki Itachi atau bahkan melempar barang apapun yang bisa diraihnya ke pria keriputan yang terus-terusan mebuatnya kesal. Sekembalinya dari Ame, Sasuke yakin otaknya bukan tambah refresh tapi tambah stress. Bertemu Itachi pasti membuatnya makin pening terlebih ada makhluk mengerikan yang dinikahi Itachi, itu semua pasti sukses membuatnya stress akut. Lagipula dia juga mempunyai pekerjaan penting yaitu menguntit Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka hujan, ibu," kilah Sasuke ketika menangkap tatapan merajuk Mikoto. Dia mencoba beralasan.

Mikoto menggeleng anggun. "Sejak kapan kamu tidak suka hujan? Bukankah dulu kamu selalu menyelinap keluar setiap kali hujan turun?" tanya Mikoto mengingatkan kebiasaan anaknya yang sangat ia hafal. Saat kecil Sasuke selalu hujan-hujanan, tidak peduli meski ia besok bisa terserang flu atau demam sekalipun, Sasuke tetap tidak kapok untuk bermain air. Bahkan sampai di sekolah menengah ataspun setahu Mikoto anaknya itu masih sering berhujan-hujan ria, tidak jarang anaknya itu pulang dari sekolah dengan keadaan basah kuyup akibat dari menerobos hujan. Andai kata Sasuke sekarang tidak ada kesibukan sebagai pemimpin perusahaan Uchiha disini, Mikoto yakin anaknya tersebut akan tetap hujan-hujanan jika ada kesempatan.

"Sejak aniki pindah ke Ame, aku jadi malas dengan hujan," Sasuke menjawab jujur dan dihadiahi pukulan main-main Mikoto di lengannya.

Mikoto tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus geli, ia menggelengkan kepala, membuat rambut hitam panjangnya bergoyang. "Sampai kapan kamu akan marah pada kakakmu itu? Aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu sangat kesal padanya."

"Karena dia orang terbrengsek yang pernah ada," ujar Sasuke keceplosan. Dia menoleh takut-takut pada Mikoto, dan benar saja Mikoto memberinya tatapan tidak suka. Sebelum ibunya bisa mengatakan sesuatu Sasuke buru-buru menambahi ucapannya dengan berat hati, "tapi aku menyayanginya... sangat," Sasuke tersenyum tipis untuk meyakinkan ibunya. Ia tidak ingin mendapat ceramahan ibunya yang bisa berlangsung berjam-jam lamanya. Sasuke tahu pasti kalau Mikoto nanti akan berceramah tanpa lelah mengenai hubungan antar saudara, kasih sayang antar adik kakak, ikatan persaudaraan dan semacamnya yang dijamin akan membuat dirinya bosan setengah mati. "Ibu juga menyayanginyakan? Meski dia melakukan hal itu?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan balas bertanya.

Dan usahanya itu berhasil. "Tentu saja ibu masih menyayanginya. Itu bukan apa-apa, Itachi berhak menentukan apa yang dia mau. Tidak ada yang berhak menentukan jalan hidup Itachi, dia punya keinginan sendiri. Ayahmu tidak boleh memaksakan keinginannya dan mempersulit hidup Itachi. Dia tidak berhak melakukan hal seperti itu pada Itachi, juga padamu, Sasuke," ujar ibunya panjang lebar. Terdapat nada kemarahan terhadap Fugaku disana.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak ingin membuat ibunya menjadi semakin membenci ayahnya. Namun, dalam hati Sasuke penasaran, akankah ibunya tetap mendukung ia andai ia melakukan hal sama seperti yang dilakukan Itachi? Tanpa sadar Sasuke kembali menghela nafas.

"Kenapa menghela nafas, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto kalem.

"Ibu…" Sasuke ragu untuk bertanya.

"Ya?"

"Apa ibu juga akan mendukungku seandainya aku melakukan hal gila semacam yang Itachi lakukan?"

Mikoto menatap anaknya dengan terkejut. "Sasuke kau… apa kau juga…"

"Itu hanya perandaian ibu," Sasuke memotong ucapan Mikoto. "Bukan apa-apa." _karena orang itu belum tentu mau kembali padaku._

Mikoto menggenggam tangan anaknya. "Ibu bersamamu, selalu bersamamu," katanya meyakinkan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil untuk ibunya ketika dia sudah sampai di tempat dimana ia memakirkan mobilnya tadi.

xxxTBCxxx

 **a/n : Bukannya bikin Sasuke's POV di FF yang MINE, aku malah muncul dengan FF baru… hahh maafkan saya! Akhir-akhir ini aku lagi dalam** _ **mood**_ **membaca. Jadi 24 jam kayaknya jadi kurang XD ngak ada waktu buat nulis apalagi cerita-cerita yang Kubaca seru-seru, mulai baca novel, baca FF, baca komik, baca cerita di wattpadd dan lain-lain, pokoknya bikin ngak bisa berhenti 'n sibuk banget deh. Ehh… Kok malah curcol ya aku XD**

 **Dan menurut kalian cerita ini enaknya dibikin rate M apa rate T? Beri saran please!**

 **BTW, kayak biasa RnR?**


End file.
